


The Reading Fort

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant and with a whole TARDIS to explore, Clara decides on a much simpler and enjoyable activity.</p>
<p>Building a pillow and blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reading Fort

When one has free roam of a TARDIS yet the inability to actually travel with it, one has to think of _something_ to do.

So, Clara decided to take this as a chance to explore the library a bit more completely than she normally would. She wasn't even grabbing books that she knew or sounded interesting to read, no.

No, Miss Oswald was searching for something in the library.

A grin formed on her face once she reached a secluded corner up on the second floor. She knew that there were plenty of chairs she could find, and maybe even a few cables or perhaps rope she could collect from a storage room elsewhere. After that, she was going to have to find an empty bedroom (or several) to take the sheets from the beds and the pillows. Clara hadn't made a blanket for in a long while, not since she was a little girl.

Her hand moved to rest on the slight bump in her stomach as she turned to go back to where she had seen the most chairs to bring over to the corner. She wasn't going to devoid her child of a blanket fort, even if they weren't born yet.

* * *

 The Doctor wasn’t sure what to expect when he came out of the kitchen, a cup of tea for himself in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate for Clara in the other, only to see his companion making her way down the corridor with numerous sheets and a few pillows tucked under her arms.

“Clara? Is everything alright?”

Clara stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice, glancing over her shoulder to look at him. She grinned, turning and stepping over to him, making sure she didn’t drop anything.

“Doctor! Perfect timing. I’m going to need your help.”

Now _that_ earned a confused stare. Help? What in the world would Clara need help with? If he didn’t have two mugs in his hands, he would be taking out the sonic to scan her. She looked like she was fine. She was grinning, seemed to be full of energy, and that could only mean she wasn’t having a single problem with the baby.

So what could she be talking about?

“Sure! What are we going to do?”

Clara’s grin seemed to widen at that, and she turned back around to start walking down the corridor again. “Follow me and you’ll see, Doctor!”

He couldn’t really argue, and she seemed quite eager to show him just what was going on. With a smile of his own beginning to form, the Doctor followed after her.

* * *

 This wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. But honestly, it was a lot better than he could have thought.

Clara had brought him up to a corner on the second floor of the library. There, she had grabbed multiple chairs and arranged them in a manner that would help be the structure of a fort. There was even some rope, perhaps to help make the fort somewhat more tent-like?

“You want to build a fort then?”

“Yes. A comfy little hiding hole for the both of us. And for the little one.” She doesn’t even have to look down to know that the Doctor has moved closer to her to wrap his arms around her and rest a hand on her stomach. Thank goodness he had set down the cups on a nearby table.

“I’m sure they’ll love it. Now then. Why don’t we start putting this thing together?”

And with that, the Doctor and Clara pulled apart and began to grab various sheets. The Doctor first set up some of the rope to help suspend one of the sheets, which Clara handed to them.

Then, as he was working on making sure it didn’t completely fall apart at some point, Clara began to lay out sheets and blankets upon the chairs to build up the walls of the fort. With that done, she went about laying out more of the sheets upon the floor, placing a quilt on top last.

Turning to grab a pillow, she squeaked in shock when one struck her face. Looking up, she was met with the devious smile of the Doctor, who had another pillow at the ready in his hand.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

Clara grabbed the pillow he had thrown in her face to toss right back at him. He moved to dodge it, and she hurried to crawl out from the fort.

As the Doctor recovered from the sudden retaliation, the middle of his back was struck by another pillow.

“Gotcha!”

As the Doctor turned to face Clara, he moved to wrap his arms around her, lifting her up just a bit to spin her around.

“Oh my God, Doctor!”

Both were grinning and laughing as the Doctor walked over to the fort, crouching down so he could get the both of them within it. Clara tried to twist herself in his arms, attempting to get the Time Lord on his back.

The moment his grip on her was loose, she hit him with the pillow again, still laughing as he dodged her strikes, despite the few good ones she got in.

And then his lips were on hers, a hand gently cupping her cheek. Clara felt like it ended too soon though when he pulled away, almost reaching for him to pull him back in for another.

“You stay right here. I’ll grab the rest of the pillows and a book for you.”

The Doctor left the fort after he spoke, hurrying to grab the rest of the pillows and tossing them into the entrance instead of bringing them in. With that done, he stepped up to one of the shelves to grab a book he knew Clara would enjoy.

Returning to the fort, he smiled at the sight he found.

Clara had set up the pillows around the fort, laying back on some of them, eyes already closed. He knew she wasn’t tired, but that didn’t stop him from moving to lay beside her and pull her into his arms.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, turning his head just a bit to brush his lips against her jawline.

“Does this fort work for you?”

“With you in it? Yes.”


End file.
